Keep Her Warm
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Beverly is ill and Jean-Luc comes to take care of her. Can he take care of her using the same principle as when she was in shock?


**Keep Her Warm**

 **By:** Crusher1701

 **Summary:** Jean-Luc visits Beverly one night when she's feeling ill.

Jean-Luc entered his friend's quarters quietly, and saw her sitting on her sofa, bundled up in her nightgown, dressing gown, and a blanket her nana had made her. "Good evening Beverly," he said quietly.

"Good evening Jean-Luc," she said, sniffling lightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to visit, to see how you're doing," he replied. "Maybe get you some dinner, or tea, warm milk, anything."

Beverly smiled at him and whispered, "thank you Jean-Luc, but I'm not hungry."

"Well, you should eat something, even if you aren't hungry," he reminded her gently. "You'd tell me to eat if I were sick; in fact, you'd force me if you had to."

Beverly glared at him with a semi-playful look in her eyes. "In that case, I'll have some soup and a cup of tea. Does that sound sufficient to you Captain?" She raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

He nodded and walked to her replicator, getting her food and tea. When he gave her the requested soup and tea, she smiled again and thanked him. Returning her smile, he walked back to the replicator to get himself a cup of Earl Grey. When he sat down beside her on the soda, he couldn't help but put his arm around her.

He didn't know much about helping people when they were sick, that was her department, btu he did remember from a while ago when the two of them took a fall, and she broke a couple of bones. She told him then that when a patient is in shock, they need to be kept warm.

He hoped it would work this time; and not just because he wanted to hold her.

Beverly ignored the feelings that were surging through her as he held her. She didn't know what to make of his actions; so she silently ate her soup and drank her tea, as he held her and drank his tea.

They ate and drank in silence, and when they both finished eating and drinking, Jean-Luc got rid of her bowl and their mugs before returning to her side.

"Do you want me to get you settled in bed?" he asked.

Beverly blushed lightly and nodded. Jean-Luc returned her smile and bent down to pick her up and carry her. Beverly's blush deepened. "Jean-Luc, I can walk, you don't need to carry me."

"Nonsense, I'll carry you. You need rest," he said, shaking his head. Carrying her to her bedroom, he set her down on one side of the bed as he pulled back the covers on the other side. He then gently helped her move under the covers.  
As he turned to leave, he heard Beverly quietly call to him, "don't go."

He turned around to see Beverly patting the bed beside her. "Please don't go, there's enough room for two. I'll be cold without you."

"Wouldn't you rather a doctor who knows what they're doing?" he asked. "Dr Hill or Dr Selar?"

"I can help you so that you can help me. I'd rather you were here than anyone else," she replied. "You were fine holding me earlier."

"It was wrong of me to take advantage of you like that. I'm sorry," he muttered, touching his head.

"Jean-Luc, it's fine. You weren't taking advantage of me. I enjoyed it, and I want you to hold me again," she whispered, holding out a hand to him.

"Well, if you sure." He walked back to the bed and sat down on it.

"Lay down and hold me," she requested. Jean-Luc complied and wrapped his arms around her. Beverly snuggled into his arms and stayed there.

After a little while, Beverly sighed. She wasn't tired at all.

Jean-Luc looked at her, and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," she muttered. "Except that I can't help but feel that perhaps this is how we should always be."

"What? Cuddling in your bed?" he asked, thinking for a moment. "That's actually quite a pleasant thought, if I do say so myself."

"I agree with you Jean-Luc," she said, glancing up at him. "I mean, we've been friends for so long, haven't you ever felt more?"

"Since I first laid eyes on you," he replied, stroking her face gently. "Are you warm enough right now?"

Beverly nodded softly. "How could I not be warm with you holding me the way you are?"  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure I was holding you right."

"For the time being, you are. When I'm feeling better, I might want you to hold me in a different way."

Jean-Luc shifted on the bed. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, curiosity spiking.

"Oh, I think you know Jean-Luc," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "But you'd ned to promise me that we'd have a real relationship."

Jean-Luc chuckled. "I can promise you that now if you want."

"That will do," Beverly replied with a light blush.

"Well then, I promise to keep you warm and hold you, whether you're sick or in perfect health. And I'll always love you, for as long as our quadrant exists in this ever expanding universe."

Beverly's blush deepened and she put her face into the crook of his neck. "I accept."

Jean-Luc smiled and held her. He would keep his promise forever, but for now, he would help her get better from this illness.

finis.


End file.
